Break The Chains
by Caffeineme
Summary: What if the avatar was never found? What if Katara found Zuko and she has no idea who he is? Can Zuko overcome his past and his own personal struggles to allow this girl to love him? Or will he destroy her in his own self destruction? Rated M for violence and language at the moment, more M rated things to come.


**AN: So this is my first story. What do you think? I wanted to write a little about Kataras problems before I introduced Zuko. Don't worry, he's coming. Any reviews or criticism will be appreciated :)**

Katara had never lived anywhere but the South Pole. She had never seen the world or met anyone who wasn't Water Tribe or Fire Nation soldiers. Whenever the traders from the Earth kingdom would come, Katara, like all the girls in the village were hidden away. Both Gran Gran and her brother Sokka told her it was for the best, that the traders were harsh drunks and liked to harass the girls of the village.

Not much happened in the snowy village, except for when the fire nation raided. When Katara was younger a fire navy ship tore into the village in search of water benders. Most of the men, including her father, had left to fight in the war and Sokka was the oldest of the boys who were left.

Her mother was seized by the soldiers and questioned about the only water bender in the village. When her mother refused to answer the soldiers set her on fire and watched her burn.

The only water bender in the northern water tribe was Katara.

A few years passed, and Katara was raised by her Grandma. Sokka began to take the role of oldest boy very seriously and took it upon himself to train other boys in combat. They both worked hard all day to help feed the village and often went on long fishing trips. At night Sokka would sleep with the girls in the village, crawling back into the ice hut early in the morning. As their town was only small, the limited number of girls would usually lead to jealousy and fights. Katara heard about her brother exploits constantly, because most of the girls were close to her age, they would cry on Kataras shoulder.

One day, not long after her sixteenth birthday the warships came again.

Sokka was the first to see them , he cried out to the tribe and everyone began to hide. Katara was running towards her house when the ship began to crash through the snow wall on the outside of the village. Men in full armour began to disembark the ship, their helmets gleamed in the light and their red and black colours sent shockwaves through Kataras body. It's happening again, was all she could think. About fifty soldiers marched off the boat and began encircling the village. That was when Katara saw her. Standing at the top of the boarding plank, she was the only one not wearing a helmet, the only one with a visible face. Her hair was long and black, it shined in the sunlight. Her lips were a deep red that matched her uniform, she was beautiful. When she spoke her voice was just as lovely.

"Water Tribe, for years we have been coming here demanding your water bender and for years you haven't given her up. Now it's time you suffer the consequences of your choice. We will kill every last one of you like we did with the Northern Water Tribe and the air benders. We will ensure total success of the Fire Nations dream of uniting the world." The woman yelled, her voice carried across the entire village. Katara was sure everyone had heard. What did she mean about the Northern Water Tribe, they couldn't be dead? Everyone knew the Air benders had been gone for nearly a hundred years, but they had a visitor from the Northern Tribe just a few years ago, Katara puzzled over this.

Suddenly a high pitch scream erupted from close to her. This pulled Katara out of her daze, and the reality of the women's words began to sink in. Katara began to run straight for her home, having to stop a few times and hide as a soldier ran past. More and more screams came from the village, and smoke began to rise from houses. She saw the women of the village being pulled out of their huts by their hair and soldiers melting entire ice huts with people inside. Some of the young boys tried to fight against the armoured men, but were quickly shot down with sharp bursts of flames from the fire benders. She made it to her house and pushed the door open. Her brother Sokka let out a high pitched yelp and began pulling his boomerang out of its sheath on his side.

"It's just me!" She exclaimed as she closed the door behind her.

"Thank the spirits Katara, I was so worried." Her brother said, wrapping her up in a strong hug. Katara heard some of her joints pop when he hugged her to him.

"Where's Gran Gran?" she asked, noticing they were alone in the hut.

Sokka looked at her with worried blue eyes. "I don't know no one was here when I got here. I saw the ship coming and I ran straight here looking for you. Then that crazy bitch started yelling things. What is going on Katara?" He asked her.

Katara pulled his arms away quickly "We have to leave, Sokka. They're killing everyone, we don't have much ti-"

Just then the door opened and in came three soldiers. They made a move to grab Katara but Sokka pulled her behind himself. One of the soldiers tried to catch Sokka's arm but a voice rang out and stopped him.

"Well, please don't tell me I've interrupted two lovers saying their last goodbye." Said the lady from the boat as she walked through the doorway. She looked at Sokka and then behind him at Katara.

"On second thought you two are definitely siblings." Her smile twisted menacingly. "I like the symbolism of this." She pushed past the soldiers and came to stand in front of Sokka.

"Azula, stop it." One of the soldiers snapped from behind.

Turning to face the closest soldier she snapped at him angrily. "You dare speak to me that way?"

Sokka tensed, noticing that her back was turned. He pulled himself out of Kataras grasp. Swinging his boomerang towards her, he aimed for the back of her her head. Moments before he was able to land the hit though, Azula spun around and kicked out with a whip of flames. Katara stumbled as the flames singed her ankles and Sokka fell groaning in pain at his burns.

"This one's mine." She said with a smile, dragging Sokka's head up by his top knot. "Take the girl outside and kill her."

Before Katara had a chance to wonder at Azula's abrupt mood swings, she was being grabbed and dragged towards the door. Katara kicked at her captor but she couldn't get him to release his grip. She noticed another soldier following just behind her while the third one stayed in the room with Azula.

"My brother, please don't hurt him." Katara cried out. "Please, I'll do whatever you want just don't hurt him."

"Shut up little girl." The soldier following growled, pushing her back onto the snow.

She struggled with what she could say to save her brother. Suddenly she held up her hands and began bending snow around her into a sphere of water. "I'm the water bender you want, let my brother go and I'll come with you willingly!" She cried.

The fire bender paused, unsure. "It's too late for that now. Fire Lord Ozai has ordered the extermination of water benders and he's willing to do whatever he can to achieve that." He said quietly, almost sadly.

Katara sat up, trying to get a look at the mans face through his helmet. "And you're okay with that? What kind of human are you?" She asked.

"It's for the best, water benders have been opposing Fire Nation rule for a century. Besides, I don't have a choice." The soldier replied louder this time, getting frustrated with Katara.

"Everyone has a choice and you're an idiot if you don't believe that." Katara replied harshly, getting to her feet preparing to fight.

The soldier breathed in sharply, astonished by the girls words. He stayed silent for a long time. Katara was beginning to wonder what the best course of action would be, should she run? Or should she attack? Before she could come to a decision, he spoke.

"You're right, go." He said calmly.

Katara blinked and stood completely still. Was this a trick she wondered, or just a sick joke.

"Go out through the north side of the village, there will be no soldiers there." He told her loudly.

She hesitated again. She had forgotten about the other soldier until he started to protest from behind her. He was quickly silenced with a wave of the first soldier's hand.

"I SAID GO!" He yelled at her, pushing her towards the edge of the village.

Katara didn't need any more convincing. She took off running towards the north, hoping he wasn't lying and that she wouldn't run straight into a trap.


End file.
